


Indolent - Criminal Minds Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1091]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Profiler Gibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Instead of joining NCIS after his wife's death, Gideon convinced Gibbs to join his BAU team. Then he met Billionaire!Anthony DiNozzo on a case and the rest they say is history.





	Indolent - Criminal Minds Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/26/2002 for the word [indolent](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/04/26/indolent).
> 
> indolent  
> Avoiding labor and exertion;habitually idle; lazy; inactive.  
> Conducive to or encouraging laziness or inactivity.  
> Causing little or no pain.
> 
> This was requested by Tardis_Type40 as part of my 2017 prompt challenge. You can prompt me in 2018 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile) by clicking the sign up link.
> 
> **Prompt:**  
> 
> FBI BAU Profiler! Senior Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Victim! Billionaire ! Tony DiNozzo AU
> 
> (Criminal Minds Crossover. NOT FUSION. All CM characters are still in their rightful place. )
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> Also apologies for any OOC moments with the Criminal Minds characters. I haven't watched the shows enough to get a sense for their characters.

# 

Indolent - Criminal Minds Version

Gibbs sometimes wondered if life would have been easier if he’d joined a different agency. Before he’d even had a chance to contemplate what he was going to do with his life after his wife and child’s death, Jason Gideon had approached him about joining the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. While he didn’t have actual profiler training, his training as a sniper led to the ability to notice details and Gideon was confident that he could teach Gibbs anything he needed to know in the way of profiling based on his knowledge of Gibbs’ character.

They’d worked together for close to 10 years before Aaron Hotchner transferred onto the team. They later added Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, JJ, and Emily Prentiss. One thing Gibbs had quickly learned under Gideon’s mentorship is that there was no time to be indolent. They had to be fast and they had to keep going because there was always another unsub taking victims that they needed to stop. 

It hadn’t been easy and the pressure had worn on all of them, especially Gideon, but they’d all survived. Gibbs’ relationship with Hotch had had to be reworked a bit when he stepped up into the team leader role after Gideon took sick leave upon losing 6 men and suffering from PTSD. They’d figured out something that worked for them, however, and even survived Gideon coming back as team lead temporarily before Hotch took over again.

The cases were still hard and they all had their internal struggles, but for the most part they worked as a well oiled machine. He wouldn’t call any of them his friends, but he did care about them. This job kind of forced you to get closer to your coworkers than you might normally because they were the only ones who understood you.

Still Gibbs had never been able to just drop his walls around them. Oh, they knew he had walls and most of them could see through them decently, but they had a rule about not profiling each other, so they tended to respect his need for space and leave him alone especially during their off time. Gibbs knew the others would sometimes get together, but he’d never wanted nor felt the need to join them.

He was happy building boats in his basement and getting justice for all the men and women tortured by the serial killers they stopped everyday. He may not be an active Marine anymore, but he was still serving his country and that gave him a measure of contentment. He’d gone through a number of ex-wives, which was really no worse than some of the things his other teammates had done. 

He’d gotten tired of his wives not understanding his commitment to the job and why he needed to push so hard to find the serial killers before they killed again. He’d been thinking about swearing off of dating and marriage for a while. It didn’t seem to be adding anything to his life. Just causing trouble. 

He knew he wasn’t the only one who struggled with trying to make a marriage work with this job. Still the job was important and he needed to be actively serving his country. It was almost an obsession for him. 

He’d pretty much given up on finding more happiness than he had in the work he did at his job and with his boats. He was content. That was good enough, right? 

That all changed when a high profile case landed in their laps. This wasn’t one of the normal BAU cases. Oh, it was still a serial killer, but most serial killers chose people based on looks, maybe location, how easy it was to get to them.

Not this one, though. This one seemed to be going after people purely based on how much money they made. It was strange for a serial killer to only target the rich.

Thieves, sure, commonly targeted the rich, but not serial killers. Usually they went for people that wouldn’t be noticed if they went missing for a while. This serial killer seemed to be taunting them instead trying to find the richest most high profile targets. 

You would think that it would be easy to catch him, but even though there were less rich people in the world there were still enough that it was hard to figure out who his next target would be. They finally caught a break in the case when the serial killer attempted to take Anthony DiNozzo’s life and failed. Anthony, call me Tony, DiNozzo had fought back with a decent amount of skill due to a brief time after college where he went into the police force before taking over his father’s successful business. According to Tony, he’d kept up his workouts and martial arts skills despite no longer working there just in case he ever decided to go back.

Reading between the lines, the BAU could tell that things were not as hunky dory between Tony and his father as his father liked to portray. Still, it was unlikely that his father was the serial killer, so they made sure his father had protection, but focused on Tony. Tony gave them a description of the guy or at least what he could remember from their fight. 

His father had actually been the one to call it in. Senior was certain that the serial killer would come after him next, but the BAU didn’t think it likely. So far all the victims had been younger than Senior. Gibbs due to his tendency to work alone ended up being assigned to work with Tony to figure out why the serial killer had targeted him beyond the obvious while the rest of the BAU worked on making sure that both of them stayed safe.

Hotch was pretty sure that the serial killer would come back after Tony eventually. So far, the serial killer hadn’t let anyone escape. It was increasingly likely that the serial killer would become even more obsessed with the one that did.

Despite having sworn off marriage and dating, Gibbs could admit that Tony had managed to get under his skin somehow. They clicked in a way that was worrisome to the profiler. He knew the rest of the team could see it as well. 

It was affecting his focus, making him grumpier, but instead of chasing Tony away like his bastardness usually did with people, Tony seemed more determined to keep poking and getting to know Gibbs better. Even more frustrating, the man refused to let them protect him and insisted about going about his life like he normally did. The burgeoning feelings Gibbs was starting to feel for Tony disliked this, even though the profiler side of him said this was good and would be more likely to draw the serial killer back to his target. 

If Tony acted like he wasn’t affected, it would probably piss the serial killer off. He’d be even more determined to go after Tony now. Chances are the presence of the BAU would also be a boon as he’d probably see it as a chance to get one over on them. 

It still frustrated Gibbs and he grew even growlier. The team ignored it. They were used to working around his bastard ways.

In fact, most of the team seemed to think it was cute how Tony affected Gibbs. They hadn’t come right out and said it, but the looks he was getting from JJ and Emily were pretty telling. He mostly tried to ignore it. 

There was no way someone like Tony DiNozzo, a rich billionaire who could have anyone he wanted, would want a grumpy old bastard like him. Plus, he knew as soon as the case was over there would be no reason for Tony to put up with him and they’d probably never see each other again. That’s usually what happened with people that ended up involved in one of the BAU cases.

That didn’t stop his heart from jumping into his throat when the serial killer grabbed Tony right out from under Gibbs. One minute they had been chatting as they walked to Tony’s next appointment, Tony had a strange obsession with his cars and refused to take them out for business purposes unless absolutely necessary, and the next Tony was just gone. Apparently Tony’s cars had seen an untimely death one too many times when used for business purposes, though Gibbs was far more worried about the lack of protection just walking the streets provided.

He hated being proved right. He didn’t even see the serial killer grab Tony and was cursing himself for being a fool and letting his guard down. He couldn’t seem to help it around Tony, but he knew it was stupid and would get either Tony or Gibbs killed eventually.

Right now, he hoped that it hadn’t gotten Tony killed. He immediately called the rest of the BAU to see if they had anything. He regretted not forcing Tony to get microchipped, so that they could track his location no matter what. Technically, Tony had a tracer, but it was too easy to block the signal.

Garcia made cooing noises at him in an attempt to comfort him over having lost someone that he was starting to have feelings for as she tried to trace Tony’s signal. He did his best to ignore her, but it pissed him off that everyone seemed to think he and Tony were meant to be. It wouldn’t stop him from getting Tony back, but it did make him dig his heels in even more about asking the guy out.

He wasn’t sure if he would have done so anyway, but now he definitely wasn’t going to. Of course, Tony had to survive first before any of it would matter. So they needed that damn location now, Garcia. 

Penny chuckled and sent the address to the whole team. When Gibbs realized where they were going, he began to get an even worse feeling. Why was Tony at one of his father’s businesses? 

Maybe Senior wasn’t as innocent as he seemed. Of course, when they arrived Senior seemed shocked to hear that his son was in the building. He claimed that he hadn’t seen him all day and that he should have because they had a very important meeting with an investor. 

Gibbs refrained from rolling his eyes as he knew Tony had had no plans to visit this office today. Still that didn’t mean that Senior had anything to do with it. When they found Tony tied up and no sign of his attacker, Gibbs grew suspicious as to what was going on. 

What were the chances that the serial killer would let the same person go twice? There had to be more to it than this, but still why had the others been killed and now he seemed to be playing with Tony’s life. Gibbs had a feeling that they’d missed something critical in the profile of their unsub.

Senior hugged Tony and went on and on about how glad he was that Tony was safe. Tony really did roll his eyes at Senior. They were currently in the middle of a disagreement regarding strategy of the company. 

Senior wanted to do things one way and Tony a different way. It wasn’t the first disagreement they’d had over business, but so far it was the worst. Senior seemed to think that the threat against Tony’s life was yet another reason why his way was better, which involved only looking out for yourself, but Tony refused to give into the pressure. 

Even if the serial killer was after him because of what he wanted the business to do, he wouldn’t give in. He wanted to change the way the business world worked. In his opinion, it shouldn’t be about how much money you can make, but about what you’re giving back to the environment and community. 

Senior didn’t care if the whole world got turned into an oil field and drilled, but Tony absolutely refused to be a part of ruining things in this manner. He knew that the company could still remain profitable without being an ecohazard. If he could get his father’s company to change direction, he was sure that others would start to follow especially under his plan which would allow them to go more eco-friendly and undercut their competitors at the same time. 

That’s when the BAU realized that all the people the serial killer had killed had all been ones bringing their companies to more environmentally friendly paths. That was the connection that they had been missing. On top of the suspicious behavior related to Tony, they started looking into Senior and his associated even more closely. 

Even with that it still took them quite a while and at least one more kidnapping attempt, this time one that left Tony bruised, battered, and very clearly having been tortured multiple times before they finally figured out who their unsub was and his relation to Senior. See Senior had been manipulating the unsub into killing off his competitors, but not his obvious competitors.

Senior had known that if all of his obvious competitors started dying that he would immediately be under suspicion. Instead, he’d gone for the people that weren’t quite competitors of his, yet, but were looking to move into his space. He hadn’t given any orders about his son, but the man, Ari Haswari, that he’d hired hadn’t been the most stable and when his son had practically fallen into his lap he’d taken advantage of it.

He’d then become even more intrigued by DiNozzo the first time he escaped. The second time he’d captured Tony had just been a trial run to prove that he could and to make it really clear to Senior that he wasn’t just Senior’s toy. Ari had been his father’s toy for most of his life and he wasn’t interested in a repeat with someone else.

He’d been determined to find out what made DiNozzo tick and how he could be so different from him with a similar father to him and had fixated on DiNozzo more than was healthy. It had also been his ultimate downfall. The BAU may never fully understand why Ari had killed the way he had. 

They knew there was more than what they were being told. Ari had another reason for why he chose his victims, but he refused to tell them what it was letting them list that he’d chosen them on Senior’s orders which was a half truth at best. Senior had never controlled him. 

Ari had just let him think that he had. Needless to say, things did not go well for Senior after that and despite not knowing why Ari had chosen the victims he had, Ari too had been sentenced to a time in prison for being a sociopath. Tony was left to clean up the pieces of his life. 

Without his father interfering, he was able to steer the company in the direction he wanted to go. This gave him more time to focus on other things, like convincing Gibbs to go out on a date with him. The man was stubbornly refusing despite having hovered at his bedside in the hospital until he’d been well enough to be released. 

Still Tony didn’t give up easily. He knew Gibbs had feelings for him too and eventually he’d find the lure to reel Gibbs in, especially with the backing of most of the BAU who had quickly taken to his quirky personality and desire to be his own man.

**Author's Note:**

> Ack! I haven't written tomorrow's story, yet. This may be the end folk. Or we may get lucky and muse may finish writing it tonight/tomorrow and it will still get posted. I don't know.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
